This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7 119 and/or 365 to Patent Application Ser. No. 32511/2000 filed in the Republic of Korea on Jun. 13, 2000, the entire content of which is incorporated herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power cord retrieving device for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an electric power cord retrieving device which can select an automatic or a semi-automatic mode to completely inlet the power cord by pushing once a cord button section in the automatic mode, and to inlet only for the time when the cord button section is pushed by a user in the semi-automatic mode.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional device of retrieving an electric power cord for a vacuum cleaner for inletting the cord inside of its main body includes a cord reel 20 for folding the electric power cord 21 by means of a rotation of a spiral spring (not shown in the drawing), a brake member 30 operated by an elastic member 31 installed in a predetermined position of a reel cover 50 for controlling the rotation of the cord reel 20 by being attached to the cord reel 20, and a cord button section 40 mounted on the upper part of the main body 10 for selectively releasing by an elastic member 41 to control the rotation of the cord reel 20 by the brake member 30.
Accordingly, the electric power cord 21 wound on the cord reel 20 is released by pulling the cord in the state of FIG. 6. When the cord button section 40 is pushed against the elastic force of the elastic member 41, the brake member 30 is pivoted at the center of a hinge point against the elastic force thereof, and pressurized force on the cord reel 20 is released.
The cord reel 20 winds the electric power cord 21 with the rotation by rotation-retrieving force of the spiral spring.
When the pressure on the cord button section 40 is removed in the state of rotation of the cord reel 20, the brake member 30 is pressurized again on the cord reel 20 to control the rotation of the cord reel 20.
However, the device of retrieving the electric power cord described poses a problem of continuously pushing the cord button section for completely inletting the electric power cord.
To resolve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to select an automatic or semi-automatic mode for a device of retrieving an electric power cord for a vacuum cleaner when inletting the cord inside the main body thereof. Thus, the electric power cord is completely inlet by pushing once a cord button section in the automatic mode, while the cord is inlet only for the time when the cord button section is pushed by a user in the semi-automatic mode.